She was not his type
by I like angst
Summary: She was not his type, and damn it if he had to repeat it for the hundredth time. Kankuro X ? T for language and inuendo


Disclaimer: I know nothing!

She was not his type, and damn it if he had to repeat it for the hundredth time. First off he liked sassy sexy girls, and no that didn't mean they had to be the bitchy type. –Fuck what Temari said about his taste in women, as if she had any right to talk— He liked girls that flirted with ease and weren't afraid to show a man they were attracted to them. The type that let their skirt hitch a little higher when they sat next to you, and had a devilish little smile when talking in innuendo. They were a rare breed though. His last two girl friends had been like that at first. One turned out to be whiny and clingy and the other was trying to get to his brother through him. Okay, so maybe he had dated some bitches.

She, well she was fucking blunter than a mace and as straight forward as one too. Trying to talk innuendo with her was useless. She was so freaking matter of fact about everything that he just felt like an ass for the dirty jokes he made. She didn't let things boil over though, or play guessing games. If she got angry she punched your lights out and then put an ice pack on your swelling eyelid. If he hung out with her it was because he thought of her as one of the guys. So what if he hung out with her more than most of his guy friends. It was just the fucking sparring that was all.

Secondly, he also liked girls who weren't afraid of showing a little skin. After all, if you got it flaunt it. Women only wore loose clothing if they were fat, or too fucking modest to be any fun. She dressed in that hideous loose top and pants that, if not for the colors, could have easily been a man's. So of course he has no interest in her. For the longest time he thought she had no shape, as much of bean pole as the pink haired girl, that he didn't think it mattered what she might look like without her clothes on. Of course, that was up until three weeks ago. In the middle of a spar she disappears and he suddenly picks up a trace of chakra above him. He looks up just in time to see her bearing down on him. She has a katana in hand and is looking to slice him in half, but he loses himself for a moment when the wind picks up lifting her shirt. It is less than a second, but it is enough to make out the definition of a femininely toned stomach that flared out to deliciously curvy hips. He of course is nearly skewered in the process of his admiration, and he sure as hell won't admit that it was worth it. After all, what the hell did she think she was doing hiding a body like that? Shit, that should be a crime against nature.

There is no correlation to this fact and his more frequent use of Kunai. It's not like he is trying to rip those baggy clothes on purpose so she'd be forced to buy something else. That is not it at ll. He simply has come to appreciate the use of a Kunai more after she managed to unhinge Crows jaw and dislodge its senbon launcher in one shot.

Lastly, he liked long-haired blondes. It helped that the first time he discovered he had hormones it had been to a magazine filled with doe eyed doll-faced blondes draping their long hair and long limbs across animal skins and dark sheets. They had introduced him into a world of lust and shame as his nights were filled with visions of panting, writhing blondes. The lust simply because he was thirteen, and shame when his father was the one who fucking caught him with the magazine and his pants at his ankles. Still his younger self had imagined what it would be like to have a real girl like that under his arm, or under him. He had tried though; he had even asked Shikamaru, the lazy ass, to help him hook up with that blonde on his team. Then he met her and thought better of it. Still, he preferred long haired blondes.

Her hair though, was just dark brown, kind of the color of chocolate. As for how long it was, he had no freaking clue. She always kept it in those two stupid buns, which might have been two plastic balls glued onto her head by how little they moved. It was irritating seeing her constantly in that same style; he was perfectly in his right to try to rip the stupid hair ties from her hair every time she wrestled with crow. So what if he really was a little too interested in how it might look down, or across his pillow? He was a guy it was a given that he would have inappropriate thoughts about a female he knew then. It wasn't like he was getting morning wood just dreaming about her hair or anything. Of course, when dreams included her unbound hair as her only piece of attire, well that was another story. Like he said, it is perfectly natural to have inappropriate thoughts about friends of the other gender. There was no such thing as purely platonic relationships, a man is a man and a woman is a woman. It didn't mean that he would act on it or that she even would reciprocate. It didn't mean anything at all!

It was getting irritating having to defend himself from Temari's subtle jibs, and no, he did not want to have a heart to heart with Baki! And that thick browed creature that she called a teammate could save his long-winded speeches for someone who gave a crap. There was nothing going on between them. She simply wasn't his type, and he sure as hell wasn't hers either. She just smiled at all her friends, and wasn't afraid to get physical with an elbow or a knee on any of them. She was always blunt and friendly and she didn't look at him any differently from anyone else. She was just the type of girl who was a little bit of a tomboy, and who got a long better with boys than girls. The type of girl who didn't even seem to realize the dirty thoughts she could inspire when fighting one on one. The type of girl who didn't get why he looked like he was going to have a coronary every time one of the other guys got a little too friendly or leaned in a little too close. She was freaking oblivious to body language, didn't know how to flirt, couldn't stand to take things to seriously and was too fucking close and in your face for anyone's sake. She is the type of girl who is so fucking clueless that she didn't know the guy whose nose she just broke had been dreaming about her the night before. She was not his type. That was why he was so fucking screwed.

An: I think I made it pretty obvious who Kanky has the crush on. Reviews make the crappy weather outside bearable. Flames about pairings will result in me eating your soul with barbecue sauce, yummy. Much love- Angst


End file.
